villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Xenomorph Queen
In every hive, the Queen is the largest and most intellegent. She is usually the mother of every Drone and Warrior, since she is the only one to lay eggs. A Queen is also known as the Mother Alien. This giant monster appeared in the Alien series of films that have included Alien (1979), Aliens ''(1986), ''Alien 3 (1992), Alien: Resurrection ''(1997), ''Alien Vs. Predator (2004) and AVPR: Alien Vs. Predator - Requiem ''(2007). The Xenomorph Queen is the ultimate Alien breed - forever producing more of her type. The Queen is much different to a regular xenomorph. For a start, she's much larger - being almost 5m tall. Her posture is altogether more like that of a theropod dinosaur than that of a humanoid, which the regular xenomorph's resemble. She also has a much larger brain, with a defensive crest protecting her head. The most notable feature of the Xenomorph Queen, however, is the gigantic ovipositor in the lower part of her body, which produces numerous facehugger (another Xenomorph species) eggs. She is very protective of her children and eggs and will go out of her way to help them. This mothering instinct was perfectly demonstrated in ''Aliens (1986), in which she chased the film's heroine, Ellen Ripley, after Ripley burned all of her eggs. Visually, the Xenomorph Queen is more frightening than a regular xenomorph and she has powerful back legs and long, sharply fingered arms. Her powerful and imposing head can bite through most things and her body is continuously dripping with the Xenomorph acid. Her most memorable appearence is in Aliens, in which she lays eggs in the most grotesquely compelling way imaginable. Every Queen regulates the entire hive, and it is possible that the hive can't survive without her. they can fight outside the xenomorph hive. They are usually nestled deep within the hive, protected by Warrior guards, like an ant queen, who never leaves the nursery chamber of an ant colony. Queens are much larger than Drones and Warriors. They stand approximately fifteen to twenty feet tall. They have twin sets of arms, and are built more similarly to a theropod dinosaur than a humanoid. They also have a much larger braincase than the average Adult, protected by a large crest above their heads. They have a slightly stronger tail they can attack with along with their limbs or inner jaw, as shown in the climactic battle with Ripley in Aliens. Due to their immense size, they are extremely strong. Another well-known feature is the immense ovipositor in the Queen's lower torso, which is responsible for creating eggs (similar to a queen termite). She is able to detach from the ovipositor in an emergency, and will regenerate a new one when the danger is over. Queens have a higher ability to relate cause and effect, and to make observations and deductions, allowing them a rudimentary understanding of technology in the same way as some primates - ex. The Queen's use of an elevator on LV-426. The Queen is also considered to be the strongest caste of Xenomorph, able to evenly fight Ripley in a Power Loader in Aliens. Queens seem more resilient to damage than the rest of the hive (even when adjusted for size), as demonstrated in Alien vs. Predator. She receives several deep throat wounds and is speared through the head, and yet remains alive. At the end of Aliens, Ripley threatens to burn an egg when Xenomorph Drones cut off her escape route. The Queen perceives this, and beckons the Drones to move out of the way. It is possible that Xenomorph Queens value and protects thier species like any good mother would. Nothing short of her own destruction will stop her from seeking vengeance upon the one who harms her offspring. In one of the comic book series (released by Dark Horse Comics), a caged Queen becomes hell-bent on killing a human soldier who kills an attacking Xenomorph Warrior. Category:Movie Villains Category:Aliens Category:Parasite Category:Monsters Category:Creature Category:Live Action Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Horror Movie Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Giant Monsters Category:Mass Murderer Category:Hostile Species Category:Acid-Users Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Top 50 Villains of all Time Category:Complete Monster Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss